Starburst
|mane = |coat = |magic_aura = |relatives = King Cosmos (father) Queen Galaxia (mother) Princess Celestia (sister) Princess Luna (sister) |cutie_mark = One big star surrounded by smaller stars in a circle}} Galaxia the Second, better known as Starburst, is a 2018-introduced female unicorn pony, the elder sister of Princess Celestia and Luna, and the eldest daughter of Galaxia and Cosmos. Despite her relations with the royal alicorn family, Starburst herself is a unicorn for she has not performed a great task that proves her worthiness of becoming an alicorn. However, due to her great skills in magic, she has a flowing mane, much like her family's. Appearance This daughter of the royal family has a flowing mane which could magically change colors. She was originally born with a cyan mane but due to her wanting to have a different mane than everyone else, she cast a spell on herself that changes her mane from blue to pink to pretty much any pastel color and even a mane with multiple colors. Her coat is a yellowish-white while her eyes are a majestic dark purple. Being the eldest child, Starburst's parents would pressure her, unknowingly, to organize certain stars into a starburst galaxy. Due to her talent of organizing specific stars into a starburst galaxy, she earned herself a cutie mark for this, despite her efforts trying to earn a cutie mark for talented magic. Personality/Backstory At first glance, you would view Starburst as a regal and elegant mare. Kind. Honest. Loyal. Likable. Generous. Caring. It seems like she's the perfect bearer for all the Elements of Harmony. But beneath that layer of ego, she's an easily-angered mare with many desires. She wishes she would be known for her talents in magic instead of simply being a princess of organizing stars. That is why Starburst decided to publish her own books and establish her own individual library. Her parents fully support this, as they think this could increase her image to be more appealing in personality—on one condition—it must be in the Canterlot Castle. Of course, being the Starburst who wanted to abandon her family to become a well-known magician, she disagreed. She left and hid in a small landscape which was eventually taken over by a certain unicorn, causing her to move once again—this time, back to Canterlot, in the newly built library that Starburst originally proposed. Fast forward a couple of years, when Luna was born (that also, of course, means Celestia was already born). Her jealousy grew as fewer ponies realized Starburst still existed, which twisted her into the figure she is today—appearing to be a sweet and delicate pony but actually manipulative and deceiving. Trivia *After leaving Canterlot, she changed her name from Galaxia II to Starburst by erasing everyone's memory of a Galaxia II existing and attempting replacing it with Starburst, because she wasn't proud of the name. However, that backfired because instead of replacing it, it just wiped everyone's memory of the princess, making them only believe Celestia and Luna were the only princesses. That pretty much means she isn't the best at magic. *I didn't know where to put this in the personality thing so here it is: Starburst is really impatient. *I named her after starburst galaxies, not the candy. Category:Lily's OCs Category:Females Category:Mares Category:Unicorns Category:Characters